Alliance of Free States
The''' Alliance of Free States''' is a democratic space-faring nation based in the southwestern sector of the massive Ark System. It's history is very dark and violent, however within the last couple hundred years has finally accomplished world peace and scientific advances. History Formation : "This has been a cataclysmic event that has shaped our history, scarred our soldiers, and ruined many lives. We have seen our countries shatter, our cities shamble, and ours crumble. It will take many years for us to repair the damage that was avoidable. And through it all, this horrible war is our consequences for our insensitive and selfish desires, that all humans should overcome. However, in the end, Humanity did prevail. We have overcome the odds, and shown that we can even beat our own pride. On this day of August 6th, 2126, I would like to announce that we officially have world peace. '' ::: ''- ''President Laura J. Coldrell addressing the citizens of the UNS. The Alliance of Free States was founded originally on August 6th, 2126, nearly half a year after the end of the Great War on May 24th, 2126. The Alliance of Free State's had a very rocky start, and its idea was first devised by President Laura J. Coldrell of the United States of Namiuia, following the Nuclear Holocaust that had occured across many major cities. However, with most countries devastated from the Nuclear Holocaust, very little answer to the suggestion came through. It wasn't until June 7th that some countries started banding together to create relief efforts for their people. The USN, having very little damage to its infrastracture despite being attacked on its coasts, began assisting the other nations, especially its allies across the seas. By assisting with disaster relief, the USN created an audience for its suggestion of a '''One World Government'. By July 18th, many of the surviving world leaders gathered at the USN capital city to discuss the possibility of creating a new world. The first draft of the World Peace Charter was written on July 24th, 2126, and by the third draft, the leaders than agreed that it was worthy of being signed. To formally announce this event, the leaders than returned to their respective countries and declared world peace to an overjoyed people. However, the talks didn't end there. It wasn't until February 15th, 2127 that the Unified Compliance Document was finally completed and approved by all the world leaders. And it wasn't until November 1st of that same year before elections for the first Arbitrator began. By January, President Coldrell became the first Arbitrator of the Alliance of Free States by a landslide. Under her two terms of leadership, Oasis built the foundations of a new Golden Age of Humanity, and set their eyes to the stars. Setting Eyes to Space Space had always been an interest to Oasian civilizations. Before and even during the Great War, many superpower nations had satellites and primitive space stations in orbit around the planet, providing most of the world's communications and intelligence. However, space wasn't officially a main concern until 2136, when the first Global Census took place, and graphs and studies showed the the population would increase rapidly due to world peace. In answer to this issue, Coldrell issued many private science organizations to begin to develop a solution. The best solution that many of these scientists came up with was Space Colonization. After Rebuilding efforts started dying down, the AFS began gaining more funds and resources, and also gained a new Arbitrator. Aaron Quinn's first act as Arbitrator was founding the''' AFS Space Corps', a division of the AFS '''Air Corps '''''on May 3rd, 2142. The first project the AFSSC produced was the Phoenix-class Shuttle Program. The Phoenix was able to take off vertically from a launchpad, and sent past the exosphere to the orbiting asteroids. In 2143, Phoenix 1 and Phoenix 2 were sent, each landing on the two asteroids. There, they stayed for one week in low gravity environments, studying the geology of the surface. The expedition resulted in the discovery of high amounts of titanium metal on one asteroid, and crystal deposits on the other. Samples taken back to the labs on Oasis concluded that the crystals could be transformed into a very powerful energy source. The newfound energy was then discussed as the best candidate to replace fossil fuels, like coal and oil. By 2144, another program was developed alongside the Phoenix Program known as the Astro-Mining Project. Deeper In Space Space exploration didn't slow down, but instead speed up. The AFSSC began seeing the difficulty of sending shuttles into space directly from land, with the demand of the crystal-fuel. In answer, a new travel system was developed, known as Atmo-transit. Shuttles (both manned and unmanned) would send supplies and passengers up to large space stations that could be used to hold the supplies and people needed to build or manage large spacecraft. Using this management tactic, larger ships could be built that would otherwise be extremely expensive and difficult to launch from the surface. By 2153, the first Interplanetary Expedition was approved, sending advanced reconaissance ships holding seventy scientists and soldiers to Isis, the nearest planet to Oasis. Two teams then landed on Isis, and did geological and geographical studies. Isis was habitable, with oxygen and water, however had little food and was very cold. It was also discovered through orbital scans that the planet held massive deposits of the crystal-fuel, creating a race for commercial industries to send their own ships to space. The first colonists were required to be a member of the government, and the settlement was built in the mountainside of the largest mountain on Isis (35,493ft) with a population of 700. Rapidly, this grew with the approval of major businesses able to colonize and live on Isis. By 2161, the city of Peak was founded, and had a population of 10,000. Even with the newly founded colony, the AFS set their eyes forward once more. With much more crystal fuel, and more techniques to lengthen the fuel's lifespan, colonies began appearing throughout the entire southwestern sector of the Ark System. The Golden Age Government Even in the drafts of Laura J Coldrell, an elected democracy was the ideal type of government. The government is split into three seperate branches, all managed by each other in a Checks and Balances System. The Executive branch is the office of the Arbitrator, and is in charge of leading the military, holding the Senate Sessions, creating new bills and acts, being the head of state, and electing judges to the High Court. The Executive Branch also has different officers in charge of different departments of the nation. Legislative The Legislative branch is known as the Conclave and holds the Senate and High Council, and correspond with each other but are organized differently. Senate Senators are elected according to the population of a certain Nation-State or territory. However each Nation-state is gauranteed two senators according to the Unified Compliance Documents. Each senator would equal 100 million individuals according the the AFS Census Bereau. For example, The United States of Numiuia had a population of 591,032,200 as of 2230, and had five senators. The planet of Midway had a population of 17,236,524,100, and 172 senators, each divided into their own committees. Smaller states such as Tempest had only two senators (as garaunteed by the Unified Compliance Documents). High Council Each State gets one council member, no matter the population or size. On Oasis, one hundred and fifty council members are elected, each for the one state, while there are two hundred and fifty council members total, spread throughout the other planets and planetary states. Executive Arbitrator The arbitrator is the Executive leader and serves as Head of State, Head of Government, Absolute Commander of the Armed Forces of The Alliance of Free States , and leading diplomat. The Arbitrator is in charge of maintaining peace and stability within the AFS, enforce justice when necessary through federal agencies. His/her duties are also to protect the freedom and serenity of the AFS using the armed forces in a wise manner. The first Arbitrator was Laura J. Coldrell, who also also devised the Unified Compliance Documents and organized the government. The Arbitrator is elected by popular vote by the general public. In order to ease the immense votes, each state holds its own elections to see who wins office of Arbitrator. The winner then wins that state. Simply the runner with the most supporting states is elected to office. Prime Magistrate The Magistrate is the assistant to the Arbitrator, and is the Chairman of the Council. The Magistrate does not fully belong to the Executive or Legislative branches, however is often regarded under the Executive. His office is located at the Capital Tower in District 00. His duties include being the spokesperson for the Arbitrator, holding Conclave sessions and acting as a tie-breaker in bills and acts pushed through the Conclave, and also holding meetings with the magistrates of different states. He usually helps the Arbitrator and various government leaders with internal affairs, and is a spokesperson for the governement members, both large and small. Ministry The Executive Ministry helps lead the various departments of the government. *Supreme Commander = The Supreme Commander leads the entire military in the name of the Arbitrator. His/her job is to advise, organize, and lead the AFS Armed Forces and also to carry out the directions of the Arbitrator. *Ministry of Security = The Minister of Security helps administer the several different agencies and organizations created to protect the infrastracture, people, government, and lands of the AFS, and help maintain justice. *Ministry of Law = Helps narrow down candidates for High Court Judges, and is in charge of keeping records of law, and being the Executive attorney. *Ministry of Economics = The Minister of Economics maintains and improves the economy and income of the AFS. *Ministry of Resources = Controls the production and consumption of the different resources within the AFS, and also controls agriculture and food production. *Ministry of Health and Human Services = Controls the medical department of the AFS, as well as support for citizens. *Ministry of Education = Helps manage and improve education within the AFS. Judicial AFS High Court The AFS High Court is tasked with maintaining the Unified Compliance Documents, ensuring the government is following the UCD, and acting as a decision-maker and barrier for government decisions that are controversial, difficult, and/or unconstitutional. The AFS High Court is also assigned to judge high government officials. The AFS High Judges are appointed by the Arbitrator, and each High Judge is assigned a district to manage and maintain. AFS District Courts With High Court Judges in charge of the Federal level, the District Judges are in charge of their assigned list of state courts, with the same responsibility as the AFS High Judges in their own respective level. AFS State Courts The AFS State Courts have the same responsibilities as the District Courts, and are in charge of the Municipal courts. Municipal Courts The Municipal courts are charged with providing justice for the citizens of their local area, usually judging crimes and deciding sentences or solutions to each issue. Armed Forces The Armed forces of the AFS are strong willed and advanced. All military branches are controlled by the Absolute Commander and carried out by the Supreme Commander. The Armed Forces are also maintainted by High Command (AFSHIGHCOM), which is the primary military council. Army The AFS Army is split into several major Components, all referred by their major zones, with each major planet having its own Component. The Army is the largest force, and is the workhorse and bulk of the Alliance of Free States. The AFS Army is responsible for maintaining peace and structure within the nation, as well as serving in combat operations where needed. The Army currently has over 5,504,305,000 active duty troops, with over 9,393,505,000 in reserve. Space Corps Marine Corps While the AFS Army is the bulk of the Armed Forces, the Marine Corps covers the outline. The Marine Corps are a smaller, elite version of the Army, and are typically stationed aboard Naval vessels and on the ground in enemy territory. Because of this, and their extensive training, they are typically the first responders to any wartime or even peacetime issue. There are approximately 613,004,000 active duty marines, and 2,404,304,000 in reserve. After the 2190 Military Reorganization Act, the Marine Corps was put under a permanent joint command of the Space Corps. Under the new joint organization, all Naval commissioned officers had command over a certain number of Marine units. For example, A Captain was in charge of the marine units stationed aboard his ship under certain conditions. Navy Until the 2100's, the Navy would have referred to the seabourne fleet of warships controlled by the AFS. Since then, however, the AFS Navy commonly refers to the space navy created in 2161. The Navy is comprised of several armadas split into individual battlegroups and fleets, and its one of the largest branches of the Armed Forces, with many civilian and military personnel. The Navy also commands the AFS Space Security Agency, which patrols the civilian space routes and enforces the laws of the AFS, even in space. The SSA is seperated from the Navy during peacetime, however during wartime is placed under the Defense Fleet, which protects the interior and borders of the AFS. Under the 2190 Military Reorganization Act, the Marine Corps was jointed with the Navy, and all commissioned naval officers have command over a certain amount of marines. There were 4,575,848,000 active duty personnel in the AFS Navy, and an additional 3,059,000 reserve units. Space Security Agency A military branch operating during peacetime, the SSA is the police force of AFS space. It operates by patrolling planetary gravity wells, trade routes, and answers any distress calls and intercepts any lawbreakers. The SSA has its own rules and operational standards. Most of the time, the SSA uses smaller spacecraft for interception, and for larger operations will have joint operations with the direct navy and/or Marine Corps. During wartime, the SSA will retain its main purpose, however will be reorganized under the command of the Navy Defense Fleet. The SSA had 5,404,000 uniformed soldiers, and over 1,394,000 civilian personnel.